


After Everything

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When everything was finally taken care of, however, and he was able to return to his room, to Dorian who had been waiting for him there, he found he didn’t mind any of the work. After everything, Trevelyan had ended up here, in this moment with this man, alone in his quarters, and honestly anything would be worth this.





	After Everything

It had been a long, exhausting day. The grueling journey back to Skyhold had been enough to have Trevelyan longing for his bed but there was still more to do. He had meetings to attend before he could retire and he feared he would fall asleep on the war table before the work was done.

When everything was finally taken care of, however, and he was able to return to his room, to Dorian who had been waiting for him there, he found he didn’t mind any of the work. After everything, Trevelyan had ended up here, in this moment with this man, alone in his quarters, and honestly anything would be worth this.

Dorian’s hands were in his hair, holding him tightly like a lifeline, and Trevelyan knew he had to be close. As much as he was enjoying this, the taste and the feel of him, he wanted to see Dorian’s face so he pulled away, using his hands instead before Dorian could protest. He rose up and pressed their foreheads together, gazing into Dorian’s eyes. Trevelyan didn’t want to miss anything. He wanted to study every emotion, every expression that passed across his face, especially the way Dorian’s eyes fell closed in pleasure as Trevelyan brought him to the very edge.

Dorian’s hips moved unconsciously, matching the rhythm Trevelyan set, and as he found his release the sight was too much and Trevelyan finally gave in, kissing Dorian deeply and holding him close as he came down. Trevelyan wanted this moment to last forever, kissing Dorian in such a tender and easy way, like they had all the time in the world to explore each other, to hold each other, and to just be in love with each other.

When Trevelyan finally pulled back it was to see Dorian smiling at him so lovingly and the sight filled him with such warmth and happiness that Trevelyan couldn’t help but laugh breathlessly as he leaned his forehead against Dorian’s again, letting his eyes fall closed and feeling so satisfied. He could feel the exhaustion catching up to him and as much as he wanted to remain in this moment, he knew he wouldn’t be able to fight it off much longer. At least only good dreams would await him. And Dorian would be in his arms come the morning. He couldn’t ask for more than that.

He felt Dorian’s hand brushing against his leg as he placed another gentle kiss to Trevelyan's lips. “Shall I return the favor?” Dorian asked as he began kneading the muscle of his thigh.

“Actually, um, I’m exhausted” Trevelyan admitted, opening his eyes again to smile awkwardly at him. “I don’t think I’ll last much longer, I’m sorry.”

“Nonsense,” Dorian said, placing a kiss to Trevelyan's nose. “I’ll just have to make it up to you another time. Even if I have to drag you away from your advisers.”

“There’s nothing to make up to me. Besides, you’ve been so patient with me and how busy I’ve been lately. I have to make that up to you as well. I don’t have to be anywhere tomorrow until the evening.”

“Well then, we best hurry and get some rest so we can start not making it up to each other then,” Dorian said.

They cleaned up quickly and as they laid back down together Dorian pulled him close where they fit together so perfectly as he nuzzled against Trevelyan's ear.

“I love you,” Trevelyan whispered.

As he felt himself slipping off to sleep, the last thing he heard was Dorian’s whispered reply.

“Sleep well, amatus.”


End file.
